pod_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
PODORG BB1 - Nomination Ceremony 4
Welcome to the nomination ceremony... Loris walks in with the key box. “ Welcome Houseguests to the fourth Nomination Ceremony of the season. It is my responsibility as Head of Household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. ” –Loris “ First person I nominated for eviction is... ” –Loris Tobi “ Second person I nominated for eviction is... ” –Loris William “ I have decided to nominate Tobi and William for eviction. hello peeps, I'd just like to say how this for me has been very difficult, as like lee said last week, we have reached a point where there are no easy or obvious nominations to be made. therefore, I apologise to both of the people I have nominated, for prior to this, I never realised how much blood gets on your hands from being head of household, and that i didn't really want to nominate either of you. i am so sorry I know how it feels to be nominated (ily malik <3) and I don't want to be the one to take this experience away from you at all, but unfortunately that's what I signed myself up for. i wish you all (that are competing, and especially my nominees) the best of luck in the power of veto competition, but please consider my emotions when I have to nominate another one of you lovelies if someone is saved. I love you all, and for like the 5th time, im sorry. please understand that neither of my nominees are pawns or anything simply because i don't want anyone to be evicted at all, this is f*cking stressful. also, I don't recommend you guys try to win hoh, it's such a burden. both of my nominations can feel free to talk to me at anytime and I'm so sorry if I've done something dumb but just allow me to make mistakes aha seriously I could go on for hours about how frustrating this is, I really hope no one holds a grudge against me for this, especially for who i have nominated, as there wasn't really much choice, and everyone left here is so nice and liked that there’d be controversy no matter what. ALTHOUGH, if I did have an enemy, perhaps that'd make this ceremony a bit easier? ok i'm just talking to myself now I'm done. tobi - i’ve nominated you based on the fact that we haven't spoken much recently and also because of other reasons that people can probably realise but that seems to be taboo around here. also, i do not know where you stand as for who you are close to, thus bringing me to believe this is the best choice to make for me. like I said before im super sorry, especially if you go home, as you seem nice and I really don't want to be the one to get you or anyone else evicted. somewhere in a parallel universe we've had the opportunity to talk more without things pulling us apart. good luck with the power of veto competition. william - you have been nominated for reasons not involving me too much. i decided to nominate you because apparently many other people don't really understand what you're doing and that you're playing all the sides blah blah blah as much as I love tea I really am not interested by this. furthermore, as the head of household i believe that if I have to put two people down I should at least do something that other people appreciate. i for one, am not sure how i feel about nominating you, and we did speak a bit in the first few days but I felt our relationship has slipped and idk where my trust lies with you. sorry for nominating you, yet again best of luck in the veto. ” –Loris “ This nomination ceremony is adjourned. ” –Loris Category:Big Brother Season 1